Torn Between Two
by queenoftoomanyfandoms
Summary: Jack and Sophie are brother and sister. They're also half-bloods AND blood of the Pharos. Sophie gets taken to the Brooklyn house, and Jack to Camp Half-blood. Will the siblings find each other? Where will they go? Join the siblings when they are torn between two. (story better than preview)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story and I hope it's good. I am giving my big bro Narcroc partial credit because he came up with the idea and helped me make the plot. **

* * *

Friday

**Jack's POV (JPOV)**

I was walking home from the Cross Country meet with a few of my friends, Grover, Jake, and Billy, when my little sis, Sophie, came running up to us with her annoying little friends. I'm 17 and she is 15. We live in Annapolis, Mayland, and go to Severn High School. I run cross country, while she is in every play she can get her hands on. "Go away Sophie!" I said roughly.

"Not gonna happen." She replied. I groaned. She is always following me around with her obnoxious little friends, Carter, and Annie.

"No Jack, it's fine, they can hang out with us," Grover protested, "we don't care." I shrugged.

"Let's go to Phillip's for dinner," Carter suggested, "I'm in the mood for crabs."

**Sophie's POV (SPOV)**

After dinner my friends and I split up with Jack and his buddies and went to Annapolis Ice Cream Company for dessert. I got chocolate with brownie bits, chocolate chips, and hot fudge. Carter got plain vanilla bean, and Annie got mint chocolate chip. After we ate, Carter got on his bike and rode home, and I went over to Annie's for our weekly Friday Night Sleepover. We watched Little Shop of Horrors **(A/N: Terrible movie)**, hoping to be scared, and were thoroughly disappointed. We did however, get the song, "Feed Me Seymour," stuck in our heads. I went to the guest bedroom to grab my spare pajamas, yes, that's how often I stayed over, and brushed my teeth. Then we went to bed.

Monday

**JPOV**

_Beep, beep, beep._

My alarm woke me up at 7:30. I got out of bed, showered and got dressed, and knocked on Sophie's door to make sure she was awake.

"I'm up!" She said groggily.

"Sure," I replied, "well, the Jackspress leaves at 8:30 sharp with or without you." Now it may seem strange that there are no parents around. We live with our dad but he is always at the lab doing research on bio-fuels or hanging out with his pagan friends. We never really got to know our mom because she had me, left, then came back two years later and had my sister. We haven't seen her since.

For our tenth birthdays, our dad gave us each a set of knives, one big one and one small one. Mine are Egyptian and have Hieroglyphs on the blades, and Sophie's are of Greek design. Ever since her tenth birthday I have been wary about going into her room. I walked past her room to the kitchen and made myself some cereal. Sophie is the cook of the family and makes dinner almost every night. I checked my watch. 8:15."It's 8:15!" I yelled!

"I'm coming!" She screamed. She ran down the stairs and quickly made some eggs for herself. We finished breakfast and got in my black soft-top Jeep Wrangler and drove to school.

**SPOV**

I was walking down the hallway to my locker to put my bags away. When I opened my locker, I saw an Egyptian amulet in the back. I took it out to look at it. As I studied it, Carter ran up to me and said, "It's time. You need to go. Now." I stared at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He looked around quickly.

"Just- I'll tell you on the way." And I went with him.

I said a hasty good-bye to Annie, then grabbed a few things from my house, including: My favorite Maryland sweatshirt, my tractor jeans, a handful of stuff from my sock/underwear drawer, some of my rattiest tees, and of course, my knives. I said bye to my dad, left a note for my brother, grabbed my phone, and got in Carter's car.

The drive took about a halfhour. "Carter, where are we going?" I interrogated.

"The Brooklyn house. " He said. Soon we were there. We went up to the roof of a warehouse and went into a mansion.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Carter smiled.

"This is the place where descendants of the Egypyian Pharos live and train. Well, not all of them. There are houses all over the world like this. Come on. It's time to meet your new family." **  
**

**JPOV**

"Grover! Stop it! I'm not in danger, and neither is my sister. Come on, Grove, stop making that sound. I'm going to be late for stem!" My best friend pulled at my arm.

"J-Jack! Please, come with me. You're a demigod. There is a monster in the school. You and your sister are in danger. Come on!"

I went with Grover to my house to grab some things, then we would go back to the school to grab Sophie. I ran up to my room and grabbed my knives. Then I noticed a neon pice of paper taped to my door. It was fro Sophie. This is what it said:

Jack,

I'm going with Carter to a special place. I don't know were, but I trust him.

I'll call you when I get there so, don't freak out. I already said goodbye to Dad. He told me that he knew I'd have to go sometime soon. He knows something he isn't telling us. Find out for me, kay? Thanks. Love ya.

Sophie. 3

"Grover! Sophie's gone! She left with Carter! Was that supposed to happen?" Grover sprinted up to my room.

"No, we were supposed to go back for her.''

**dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! these are fun. Try to figure out who their parents are, and if you get it right, I'll give you a shout-out!**


	2. Really, really, really sorry AN

**I am really sorry, but I will be taking a break from this story for a bit. I have plenty of ideas for it, I know what I'm going to do, but I need to re-read the Kane Chronicles book to get better acquainted with the characters. Also I need to finish my other stories that are a bit more popular. Sorry again. I will put that I have updated on my profile. **

**-team Leo leader**

**guest- Take into note that Sophie and Jack have the same Mom, so whatever Demigod-ness Jack has, Sophie has. **


End file.
